24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gregory J. Barnett
Coral Snake This is another "hard to see from one picture" situation, but I believe that this coral snake commando was played by Greg Barnett. Hard to be sure on this one--Acer4666 (talk) 13:56, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :I think that he was played by him, looking to the familair pictures. By the way, was he killed by Jack Bauer? --Station7 14:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, he was the fourth of the soldiers killed by Jack--Acer4666 (talk) 15:00, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::After comparing this image with that of Barnett's Stunts Unlimited headshot pic, I think it's same to assume it actually is him. As for the link, being claimed as invalid, there's no evidence anywhere at the moment that Daniel Arrias performed stunts for Season 3. Also, the place where it is located is a year before 2010's The Expendables and since Day 7 came out in 2009 and since Jeff Cadiente is listed as the other stunt coordinator/supervisor, it only makes sense for it to go on Barnett's history notes for the show.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::You're assuming Daniel Arrias only had one role on the show, and that role was the one we found. You're making the assumption - the onus is on you to provide evidence that is his only role, only then can you infer that Barnett worked on the episode we saw him in. I happen to have a copy of a callsheet for Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm, with Arrias listed as stunt double for Eduardo, but even if I didn't have that the fact Arrias lists Barnett as a stunt co-ordinator he worked with on 24 does NOT provide evidence that Barnett worked on Season 7.--Acer4666 (talk) 21:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :Why else would he list Barnett as a stunt coordinator then (unless you're implying it was for Day 3, which sounds more reasonable)? And if he was in Day 3, how come it's not listed on the actor's page yet?--Gunman6 (talk) 04:10, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::That is of course what I am implying - I don't know what you think I am implying. It's the only reasonable explanation for Barnett being listed on Arrias's resume. And he worked on day 3, but I don't think he ever appeared on screen - remember we talked about how stunt doubles don't always appear on screen, sometimes they're there just in case--Acer4666 (talk) 10:15, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Gunman6 what was the confirmation for this being added?--Acer4666 (talk) 10:19, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :You and Station7 were positive that it was him and it was the first episode he coordinated so I agree that it's most likely him.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Possibly the Day 1 Jeep Driver? : I'm not all for this idea since his credits weren't known until Season 2 but if everyone else thinks this is him, I guess I'm alright with it.--Gunman6 (talk) 06:06, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Emmy win? :Do we have any other information on the episode he won for Best Coordination?--Gunman6 (talk) 08:00, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::It was Day 3: 10:00am-11:00am--Acer4666 (talk) 10:12, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Day 2 Villain Role? :What are people's thoughts on this?--Gunman6 (talk) 18:58, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Director category :He was placed in the "Directors" category because he is noted as doing second-unit direction work which while not the main director is still a director category and all just like Joseph Hodges did.--Gunman6 (talk) 17:18, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. That category seems to be just for "directors", rather than AD's, second unit people etc., so perhaps we need an "assistant director" category for other directors--Acer4666 (talk) 17:37, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess that works better but would the "Assistant directors" category end up also being a subcategory?--Gunman6 (talk) 17:52, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe. That's a discussion for another page. Back onto the topic of this one, where is it "noted" that Gregory Barnett did 2nd unit direction? I see it on imdb, but not on any actual credits of episodes.--Acer4666 (talk) 19:16, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Right, like Joseph Hodge's article, it's only noted there but there were never any actual on-screen credits.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:51, July 2, 2015 (UTC) ::What do you mean? It is noted on Joseph Hodges' Wiki 24 article but not on this one. Where do you get the fact that Gregory Barnett 2nd unit directed anything on the show?--Acer4666 (talk) 03:28, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::I only got the knowledge that Barnett did 2nd unit direction from his article and the IMDb account. All I'm saying is that while Joseph Hodges can at least be confirmed from doing 2nd unit direction from the special features, neither of these crew members received any credit for their 2nd unit efforts.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:19, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Cool cool - maybe I am being stupid, but you keep saying "from his article", and I cannot see anything on this article that says Greg Barnett did 2nd unit direction. Am I just missing it? Where does it say that?--Acer4666 (talk) 22:57, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Weird, just went on this article and I don't see anything on the article's various revisions on his second unit work. I either imagined it or it was there at some point but it's not there now. I don't see it listed on any of his stunt resumes either.--Gunman6 (talk) 23:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC) 3x20 SWAT driver Barnett as this SWAT guy in Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am? Or the actor who played Kim's kidnapper during Day 1. --William (talk) 15:35, May 31, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, I think that's him. Same character as the S2 CTU driver I guess!--Acer4666 (Talk) 21:51, June 3, 2019 (UTC) Season 4 involvement? File:4x13 MF commando.jpg File:4x13 MF commando 2.jpg I don't know if he did any stunts after he stepped down as stunt coordinator, but there are two McLennen-Forster commandos that look like him from Day 4: 7:00pm-8:00pm. --William (talk) 07:41, June 5, 2019 (UTC) 3x01 role I think this man could potentially be Barnett. --William (talk) 14:47, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure that's him - the nose looks different to Gregory Barnett's--Acer4666 (Talk) 16:03, August 13, 2019 (UTC)